Fixing a broken heart
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: Ferb's story: Being played by your girlfriend isn't that simple, it'd be so hard to take especially when you know the truth. Vanessa's story: Her once lovable boyfriend, which is soon to be a dad, changes. Now, she must face having a child alone, or will she be alone?
1. Ferb's story: Part 1

**Hiya! This is the prequel for You to me are everything. Just telling you that I won't be too focused on that one, instead I'd be focused here. So, anyway, I hope you enjoy! (I'll be updating on You to me are everything in a little while)**

**I don't own Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Linda, Candace, and Irving, only Cherry and Jeff.**

* * *

Ferb kissed his girlfriend's cheek to say goodbye.

"Come on Ferb, isn't ten minutes of meeting up with your girlfriend enough?" Phineas groaned

"Phineas," Isabella started as she put a hand on his shoulder, "it isn't enough of course. They're boyfriend and girlfriend now, they need more time to be with each other."

"But Isabella," he complained

"Let's go." Isabella said as she dragged the childish acting Phineas back to the backyard

He groaned then pouted as he and his best friend walked.

Before they reached the backyard, Isabella looked back at Ferb then he mouthed a 'thank you'.

"I guess I better get going. I think your brother's getting annoyed." Cherry, Ferb's girlfriend, said

"No he's not. He just don't know the feelings you get when you spend time with the one you truly love." Ferb replied

"But still, I need to go. I have a doctor's appointment." Cherry stated

"Okay then. If you need me, you know where to find me, love." Ferb smiled

They said their goodbyes then went off their separate ways. Ferb went to the backyard and found Phineas complaining about the lack of his brother there. Isabella groaned then listened more to her best friend's long rant.

"Phineas, Ferb's here." Isabella announced

Phineas turned his attention to the backyard door then grinned wide.

"Ferb you're finally back!" Phineas exclaimed

"So what are we going to do today?" Ferb asked as he rubbed his two hands together

"Let me correct that." Isabella said then cleared her throat, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Today we're making a dream machine."

"Cool, what does it do?" Isabella asked

"It does what the name says it does. You take a nap, then it'll record your dream." Phineas explained

"Wow! Now I have tons of time to spend in Phineasland." Isabella stated as she stared dreamily at Phineas

"Phineas what?" He asked

Isabella glared at him in irritation then sighed, "Nothing."

"Okay then. Let's get to work!" Phineas said then he pulled out his cell phone, dialed the number for Blowtorch city and held it up to his ear

"Isabella could you go get Buford and Baljeet?" Phineas asked

Isabella nodded then dashed out of the backyard.

As soon as the supplies were delivered and Isabella was back with the two boys, they all started to work on the dream machine.

It wasn't long till they finished building, of course it would've been faster if it wasn't for Candace busting the boys and tripping over Ferb's toolbox. When it was finished, Phineas took one step back and looked at the creating. He smiled then tapped it thrice.

"So who wants to try it?" Phineas asked, "Isabella?"

Isabella sat down on the chair attached to the machine then Phineas put a helmet on her head then she listened to Phineas' instructions.

"Now Isabella, I want you to take a deep breath then put your mind in peace." He instructed, then she obeyed, "Now close your eyes and let your self wander in dream land."

Isabella didn't close her eye but instead looked at Phineas curiously.

'Are you sure that this is safe?" Isabella asked

"Of course, why would I put you in danger." Phineas replied

"Not that. I just don't trust someone here." She glared at Buford

"I still don't get it. But if you want, we could always move the contraption to a room." Phineas suggested

"A room would be better." She sighed in relief

* * *

The day ended quickly and the invention was gone even before Candace could show their mom what the boys had done.

"It's been six year Candace, give it up." Linda groaned

"Well it was a good day." Isabella stated as she held up her cd

"Are you really not letting us to watch that?" Phineas asked

"Nope." Isabella replied, "Well maybe when the right time comes."

"Okay then." Phineas said

"Bye." Isabella said

"Bye." Phineas replied

She waved goodbye then headed off to her house. The two other boys left as Phineas and Ferb entered their house from the back sliding door.

"So you have a date tonight?" Phineas asked

Ferb nodded with a smile.

"Aww, I'd be alone tonight?" Phineas asked with a pout

"Don't worry, you too can go out with a girl." Ferb said as he patted his brother's back

"But who? Isabella?" Phineas asked curiously

Ferb's eyes went wide by his brother suddenly going out of his obliviousness.

"You're right Ferb, maybe at the carnival or something." He smiled, "Well good luck on your date."

Ferb nodded then climbed the stairs to their shared room.

* * *

He fixed his hair as he made his way to his girlfriend's house's front porch. He smiled then pushed the doorbell. A slightly taller person with blond hair and green eyes opened it. He was mostly known as Danville High's captain for the football team but since Ferb and the rest of his friends didn't go to Danville High, they didn't know anything about him. The guy smiled then handed out his hand.

"You must be Ferb." He said

Ferb nodded, "And you must be Jeff."

"Pleased to meet you." Jeff said

Cherry went up the front porch and smiled at the two boys.

"Well, guess I better get going now." She said

"Have fun Cherry." Jeff said, "And you too Ferb."

Ferb and Cherry waved goodbye then walked to Ferb's parent's car.

When Ferb and Cherry entered the car, they buckled their seat belts and while Ferb was driving, Cherry asked a few things.

"So Ferb, what did he ask you?" Cherry asked

"My name." Ferb replied

"Nothing else?" Cherry asked

Ferb shook his head no. Cherry sighed in relief a little.

* * *

When Ferb brought Cherry back to her house, he saw Irving at the street, probably from his house. When Irving noticed Ferb's car, he ran to the middle of the street and waved his arms frantically. Ferb put his foot over the brake and stepped on it.

"Ferb! I have to tell you something!" Irving, as a fan boy he really is, yelled frantically

Ferb looked at him meaning 'Go on'.

"I learned something about Cherry!" Irving said, "You remember when you said Jeff is Cherry's father, right?"

Ferb nodded.

"Well I learned that Cherry's father… is already dead." Irving continued

Ferb's eyes went wide then realized something. If Jeff wasn't Cherry's father, then who is he?

* * *

**So... who's Jeff? Another mysterious person!**

**R & R**


	2. Ferb's story: Part 2

**Okay, so after three days, I think, I'm back! And I've written almost until the end of Ferb's story, so next up, Vanessa's part.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Ferb drove back home and laid down on his bed. He took in what Irving had said to him.

"Cherry's father is dead?" He asked himself

"What was that Ferb?" Phineas asked sleepily while rubbing his eyes then yawning

"It's nothing, go back to sleep." Ferb said

Phineas shrugged then turned his back towards his brother and continued his slumber.

Ferb sighed then closed his eyes, wishing that all Irving said to him was a mistake.

* * *

The alarm clock rang then a cheerful greeting from Phineas was heard throughout the house.

"Good morning everybody!" Phineas greeted from the living room

Their parents had been woken up by Phineas and were now dressed. Phineas ran to his chair, sat down and waited for Ferb and Candace while his mom cooked pancakes.

Candace groaned then slumped on her chair, "You really shouldn't shout in the morning."

"I don't, I just greet you all." Phineas replied

"And where did you get all that energy?" Candace asked

Phineas just shrugged.

"Phineas, could you go call your brother, breakfast is ready." Linda requested

Phineas nodded then climbed the stairs, to their room.

"Ferb," He started after peeking inside the room, "breakfast is ready."

Ferb nodded, "In a minute."

"Okay." Phineas said then went back to the dining room

When Ferb went down the stairs and walked to the kitchen, his whole family looked at him.

"Ooh, I almost forgot, how was your date Ferb?" Phineas asked

"It was… okay," Ferb replied as he took a seat

"Okay? Since when did you call a date okay?" Candace asked

Ferb just shrugged then rested his elbow on the table and his chin on his palm.

"Is there something wrong sweetie?" Linda asked as she put the stack on pancakes on the table

Ferb looked down sadly.

"There is something wrong." Lawrence said, "Did Cherry broke up with you?"

Ferb shook his head no.

"Cancelled the date?" Candace asked

Again, Ferb shook his head no.

"Discovered that Jeff isn't Cherry's dad?" Phineas asked

Everyone looked at him with confused glances.

Even though it was hard for him, Ferb nodded yes.

"Who's Jeff?" Candace asked

"Well, that's what we'll know." Phineas stated, "Ferb I know what we're gonna do today!"

"First you need to go to school." Linda said

"Oh right. I forgot." Phineas said with a chuckle

* * *

At the school bus, Ferb kept his quiet demeanor that didn't bother anyone but then when the bus stopped in front of Irving's house and Irving entered the bus, He sat next to the brothers.

"Hey Irving, was it true?" Phineas whispered

"About what?" Irving asked

"You know, about Cherry." Phineas replied

"Oh that. Well, I did some more research about you know who and found out that he goes to Danville High and he's the captain of the football team." Irving replied

"Oh that's great! Danville High will be visiting the school today. It should be easy to ask Jeff about-."

"Don't!" Ferb interrupted

Everyone at the bus looked at him. For the first time, they all heard Ferb yell something.

"Ferb are you alright?" Isabella asked

Ferb shook his head no.

"Um guys, it's better not to ask him about it. He, uh, doesn't want to talk about it." Phineas said

"Okay." Isabella replied

* * *

At school. Ferb still kept quiet and didn't utter one word. He was in deep thought the whole time, but by lunch, his friends already had enough of it.

"Ferb what really happened? You know you can tell us anything." Isabella said, "Well, us except for Buford."

"What!? Why me?" Buford asked

Isabella nudged him and gritted her teeth, "Keep quiet."

"Ferb, should you tell them?" Phineas asked

Ferb didn't say any word.

"Ferb come on, you could nod." Phineas said

Ferb nodded slightly which was almost unnoticed.

"So are you going to tell them?" Phineas asked

Ferb nodded again, "You tell them."

"Fine, well, last night at Ferb's date, when he was going home, he saw Irving then Irving told Ferb that Jeff's not Cherry's father, but as we all know, Cherry said that Jeff is her dad, so, now Ferb's puzzled." Phineas explained

"How'd you know?" Ferb asked

"You know that you told me to go out right? Well, me and Isabella went out to get ice cream, there, I saw." Phineas replied

"So who's Jeff?" Baljeet asked

The bell rang then all of them headed off to their next subjects. Chemistry for Phineas and Isabella, Math for Baljeet and Buford and Gym for Ferb… and unfortunately for Cherry too.

* * *

With Phineas and Isabella…

"Hey Phin, how's Ferb last night?" Isabella asked

"Well, he didn't quite answer my question, but it's fine for me. I'm worried about who Jeff is." Phineas said

"Me too." Isabella replied

* * *

With Buford and Baljeet…

"You know, I'm worried about Ferb's condition." Baljeet stated, "I've never seen him upset like that before."

"Me too." Buford replied, "Even the time he lost his lizard."

"It was a chameleon." Baljeet corrected

"Whatever." Buford stated

* * *

Ferb closed his locker then rested his head on it. He sighed then heard their coach's whistle. He went to the gym and lined up with his other classmates.

"Hi Ferb." Cherry greeted, "Last night was amazing."

Ferb resisted the urge to ask her who Jeff was but then he failed to do so.

"Who's Jeff?" Ferb asked

"My dad." Cherry replied

"Really?" Ferb asked

"Of course. I think I'd recognize who my dad is." Cherry said, "Is there something wrong?"

Ferb shook his head no.

"Okay then. But if there's any problem, anything at all, don't hesitate to tell me." Cherry said then went back to her friends

Ferb sighed then listened to what their coach was saying.

* * *

**Hmm, so Ferb's still puzzled let's see what happens next shall we?**

**WordNerb93: It's correct. Wow, you really know what happens next :D**

**viperfan33: Yes, yes she is. Let's know the reason, probably on the fourth chapter.**

**Kameron Flynn: Okay**

**14AmyChan: Yes, poor Ferb. And Phineas' obliviousness, little by little.**

**RomanianPrincess: Thank you. And they're about 16 years old.**

**Please review :)**


	3. Ferb's story: Part 3

**I'm back with a new chapter :D And I don't know what else to say except for review at the end of the chapter, k?**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

When the school day ended, Phineas went to his locker with Isabella.

"You know, I'm really worried about Ferb now." Isabella stated, "Can you just imagine, Ferb didn't answer the question of the teacher. And it was just plain addition."

"Yeah Isabella, I can't live with a brother like that. I want my brother back." Phineas said

"So what should we do then?" Isabella asked

"Put me down!" Baljeet said as he struggled to get away from Buford's wedgies

"Fine." Buford grumbled then released his grip on the Indian boy

Baljeet winced in pain as his face hit the floor.

"You know, you could've just put Baljeet down properly." Phineas stated as Isabella helped Baljeet up to his feet

"Thanks Isabella." Baljeet said

"Me? Put him down properly? Since when did I do that?" Buford asked then crossed his arms

Phineas put a hand on his chin then looked upward, "Good point."

Ferb walked to the rest of them sadly while staring at the ground. Isabella walked over to Ferb, put a hand on his shoulder and went to where his gaze was.

"Ferb?" She whispered

He sighed.

"Something you want to tell us?" She asked

Ferb nodded, "Jeff and his team already arrived."

"Great! Now we can resolve this problem." Phineas announced then he, Baljeet and Buford ran outside

Ferb sighed again.

"Phineas just can't understand it, huh." Isabella stated

"Yeah, I don't want to know who Jeff is, because, well, if he's Cherry's other guy, I'd be hurt and I don't want to break up with her." Ferb replied

Isabella wrapped him in a comforting hug, "Don't worry Ferb, I know you can resolve all this. After all, you're the man of action, and you fix things. And now, you're going to fix your relationship with Cherry."

She pulled away from the hug and gave Ferb a big smile.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll try to bring Phineas away from Jeff." She said then followed to where the boys had gone off

_"Man, she's gonna be the best girlfriend in the world. Phineas is so lucky." _He thought

* * *

Ferb went outside and found Cherry sitting at the bleachers alone. She smiled widely at him when she saw him and patted the empty seat next to her. The brown haired girl turned her attention to the football game at the field.

"Don't you just love a day like this?" She asked sweetly

Ferb smiled and turned his attention to the game himself. He watched Jeff play and he was great. He wanted to watch the game with concentration a little more but he had something to ask his girlfriend.

* * *

Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford walked along the sidewalk a few meters away from their school. Isabella had insisted that they all go roam around town and just relax.

"Oh how I miss days like these." Isabella said, "Don't you Phineas?"

"Well, I do, but I really have something to ask Jeff, so could we please go back to the school?" Phineas asked as he scratched the back of his neck

Isabella's smiled turned upside down, crossed her arms and turned away from him with her eyes closed, "Then go ahead Phineas. And I thought we were friends."

"What, I, uh, Isabella, I-I'm sorry, I didn't know-." Phineas paused, "Baljeet, Buford, help me out on this."

"Sorry, this is all yours." Baljeet said as Buford carried him by a wedgie

"C-Come on Isabella, I'm sorry; I thought it wasn't that important to you." Phineas stuttered

"Not that important huh? Well, let's see about our friendship." She said then walked away still with her angry mood

Phineas followed as he pleaded sorry.

"Aww, Isabella, please. My heart's gonna go out of my ribcage in too much nervousness." Phineas said

"Nervousness about what?" She asked

"I'm nervous that you might not be my friend in a few minutes." He replied

She paused, took one look at his pleading face then continued walking angrily while he followed again. She smirked.

_"All according to plan." _She thought

* * *

Ferb gulped as possible outcomes flash through his mind. He cleared his throat then the teen sitting next to him looked at him.

"Cherry, can I ask you a question?" Ferb asked

"Of course Ferby." She replied

"Would you mind telling me who Jeff really is?" Ferb asked

"Well, Jeff is my dad. I thought you know that already." Cherry replied, "And what's with you and him this day. Did he ask you something that's bothering you?"

Ferb shook his head no, "So why is he playing at the field?"

Cherry looked at the field and gulped. She'll have some serious explaining to do.

* * *

**WordNerb93: Oh yeah.**

**viperfan33: Here it is.**

**14AmyChan: Okay.**

**FanFreak01: Thank you :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Ferb's story: Part 4

**Hm, well this is... different. I think it's the first short chapter of the story. But then again, I have no homework or quizzes and I'm so proud of myself of having high grades. Well I need to make sacrifices.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Cherry looked back at the field and nervously looked back at Ferb.

"Ferb," she started, "whatever will I say will affect you right?"

Ferb nodded.

"But please, don't do anything we'll both regret one day." Cherry said

Ferb nodded again.

She took a deep breath then looked at Ferb's blue orbs.

"Jeff, isn't my dad." She said, "He's a senior, he's the captain of that team and he goes to Danville High. And he's my boyfriend."

Tears flowed right from the girl's eyes while Ferb, even though he knew what was coming, was still struck.

"I can't believe you cheated on me." He whispered

"Please, Ferb, don't break up with me." She begged

Just then, Jeff walked to the two of them after seeing Cherry cry.

"Hey," Jeff said, "why is your cousin crying?"

"Cousin?" Ferb asked then looked at Cherry

"I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry Ferb. Just please, don't." Cherry cried

"Don't what?" Jeff asked

"As much as I'd hate to say this," Ferb paused then stood up, "I'm sorry Cherry, I'm breaking up with you."

He walked away while trying to stop the tears from his eyes.

"Wait, your cousin is your boyfriend too?" Jeff asked

"Of all the guys she'd replace me with, it's that guy." Ferb mumbled then continued walking.

* * *

Isabella had finally reached the front porch of her house and Phineas was still not finished with listing all the happy moments they had as friends.

"Look Phineas," She said, "I'm not mad. I'm just pretending."

"Pretending?" Phineas asked as he tilted his head to the right slightly

"Yes, I will never be mad at you like that for a simple reason." She replied, "It was just a way to lure you away from Jeff because your brother won't like it if you ask who Jeff is."

"You forced me to say all the things we've done since childhood for pretending?" He asked

"You did it yourself." Isabella corrected

"Oh right." He said

Isabella's phone rang then she answered the call without knowing who the caller is.

"Hello." She said

_"Isabella, please go to school." _Ferb replied through sobs

"What happened?" She asked worriedly

_"I'll explain here." _He replied

"Okay, okay, I'm on my way." Isabella replied then put the phone in her pocket.

She looked at Phineas who was grinning mischievously.

"Another one of your 'pretends'?" He asked

"No this is real now." She replied then ran back to school with Phineas following behind.

* * *

**I love the little side stories between Phineas and Isabella XD. Anyway, please REVIEW. And this just occurred to me; this story has 12 followers but has 13 reviews as a whole... You getting what I'm trying to say?**

**rubysister: :D**

**FanFreak01: Thanks.**

**14AmyChan: It's no problem :)**

**WordNerb93: Yes you're right :D Oops, he will be xD**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Ferb's story: Part 5 Ending

**Okay, I'm back. :) This chapter woud've been up since yesterday, but I was too busy. Anyways, on to the-. Wait, I want to ask you a question, for those who do animations, what was the first thing you learned in animation? And any heads up for a student? Yeah, my computer subject's new lesson is about animation. *sigh* Third year :(**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Ferb sat on the bench as he pulled his knees close to his chest. He sobbed on his lap while waiting for Isabella.

"Ferb! Ferb we're here!" Isabella yelled as she and Phineas ran to him

He looked at them and showed his teary eyes.

"What happened?" Isabella asked as she took a seat next to Ferb and Phineas sat on the other side of Ferb

Ferb just looked down at the ground.

"Come on Ferb, you can tell us." Phineas said

"I, I broke up with Cherry." He mumbled

Isabella and Phineas fell sorry for their friend and Phineas put a comforting hand on his shoulder while Isabella hugged him.

"It's all going to be alright Ferb." Isabella said as she hugged Ferb

Phineas cleared his throat then his two best friends turned their attention to him.

"He seems to be quite jealous." Ferb whispered to Isabella

Isabella giggled then pulled out of the hug. Ferb sighed as he thought of what future Isabella and Phineas can have while he thought about his love life too.

"Okay Ferb, there's more, spill." Isabella said

"Fine, Jeff's her other guy." Ferb said

"And?" Phineas asked

"Nothing more." Ferb inquired

"You mean you didn't let her explain?" Isabella asked as she titled her head

"I, um, disregarded that thought and well, I didn't." Ferb replied

"Well should you go after her? Maybe she's been dumped by Jeff too." Isabella said

Ferb stood up and went back to the bleachers where he left Cherry.

* * *

He cleared his throat then caught the attention of the brown haired teen. She frowned. He sat down beside her and started talking.

"Why were you cheating on me?" He asked

"Well, I didn't want to Ferb. I didn't really mean to. I like you and all, but, Jeff is the one my step-dad said should be my boyfriend. They tricked me into answering him yes. The truth is, my heart, really is to you and only you. So please, I hope you understand." Cherry replied

"Cherry, I, uh, I'm sorry for breaking up with you, but, I can't take anymore chances. So did Jeff dump you?" Ferb asked

Cherry nodded, "Yeah. At first he didn't get it, but I explained it to him and broke up with me. Well it's better to be single than being stuck with a dummy."

They both giggled faintly but it soon dissipated.

"I guess happy endings never do come true." She mumbled

He put an arm around her shoulder and replied, "Don't worry, it really doesn't, because love, doesn't have any endings."

She rested her head on his shoulder then sighed, "Well I'm sorry Ferb, for you know, cheating on you. I just hope that if you'll replace me, pick a better girl, not the one who's a two-timer. And I'll be happy with who ever you pick as long as she's better than me. If not, well, let's just see."

Ferb removed his arm around her shoulder and they both went back on their previous position.

"Well, I better get going. My parents are probably angry at me now." Cherry said after standing up, "You gave me the best years Ferb, the best."

She walked away and left Ferb. He stared at her until she was out of sight. Phineas and Isabella arrived and sat down on each sides.

"Guess I have the biggest problem in the world." Ferb mumbled then sighed

"Ferb, don't say that." Isabella said

"Yeah, never ever say that." Phineas added

"You'll never know," Isabella said

"There's someone out there who has a bigger problem or has a heavier burden." Phineas continued

"Yeah." He said

"And wait Ferb, I know you didn't really love Cherry you just like her, but why did you pick her as your girlfriend?" Isabella asked

"Well, she reminded me of someone, and that someone, is Vanessa, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz." Ferb replied

* * *

Across town, there was a brown haired twenty-four year old weeping under the tree in the park. She'd been staying there for hours on end and she still wasn't showing any signs that she will be rising from there soon. She racked her brain for anything logical, or anything to do about her situation, but she couldn't seem to find any excuse and she'll have to face a heavy burden all alone. She knew that it will be hard, and she knew that everyone would reject her, but, is she up on facing the toughest challenges of life all alone with no one to lean on?

"Oh," She groaned, "Please someone, anyone, help me."

* * *

**Guess you know who the ending's speaker is going to be... Well, it's more likely a beginning than an ending.**

**viperfan33: Thank you.**

**14AmyChan: Don't worry, things will get better.**

**DizzyPirate: Yes, yes she will.**

**Robot Wolf 26Z: I know.  
**

**WordNerb93: Yep, and well, Cherry explained in this chapter. Hmm, well, Phineas and Isabella being a side story, I have to have an excuse for making Phineas less oblivious in you to me are everything.**

**FanFreak01: Thanks  
**

**LonelyDusk: XD Me too, I'm not the type who likes to read a story with tons of chapters, and Fernessa ones. And thanks.**

**Brooke-ler: Hmm, that was a better excuse.  
**

**Please review :)**


	6. Vanessa's story: Part 1

**Told ya I'll be back. Yeah, just a short update to begin Vanessa's story.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Vanessa walked back to her apartment. Before she opened the door, she took one deep breath and wiped her tears.

"You can do this," she told herself, "nothing bad is going to happen."

She grabbed the door knob and opened the door and saw her boyfriend, Xavier, sitting at the couch and watching the TV motionless. Xavier turned and looked at Vanessa, he had brown hair, green eyes and an undying smile.

"Hey Vanessa," he greeted

"Hey," Vanessa replied flatly

Xavier must've noticed Vanessa wipe a tear because his happy mood turned into a worried one.

"What's wrong Vanessa?" He asked

Vanessa gulped, "Xavier, I'm, I'm pregnant."

"Wait, how?" he asked shakily

Vanessa's lip trembled then she looked at the ground.

"I don't know." She whispered

"Is the baby," he paused, "mine?"

She nodded slightly, almost unseen.

"I'm, really sorry Vanessa." He said, "But I can't be a father at my age."

Vanessa's head shot up immediately and she looked at his with surprised eyes.

"What?" She asked

"I'm really really sorry. If the media knows about this, my career with collapse to the ground." He said apologetically, "But I promise, I'll support you with your financial needs, and the baby's."

He climbed the stairs and went to his and Vanessa's shared room. He brought out a big bag and stuffed his clothes in it. Vanessa followed him and saw what he was doing.

"Please Xavier, don't leave me, I can never do this by myself." She pleaded

"I'm really sorry, I just can't. You know about my career, and it's currently unstable." Xavier said

"You're going to leave me and your child alone for your music career?" She asked

"I don't know." He replied

He finished packing and grabbed his phone, wallet and his other stuff and walked back to the front door, Vanessa following.

"I'm really sorry Vanessa." He said then exited the house

For Vanessa, it was as if the whole world had shunned her. Would her parents accept the fact that she's pregnant? Would her friends still stick up on her? Will anyone help her? Those were the questions that revolved around her head.

* * *

Vanessa got down the taxi and picked up her clothes. She stared at the tall purple building in front of her. She read the sign 'Doofenshmirtz evil incorporated'.

Vanessa entered the building and walked to the elevator. A few seconds later, the elevator's door opened and she saw her father yelling at the balcony.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus!" Heinz yelled as he shook his fist in the air

Vanessa cleared her throat then her father turned around. A wide grin suddenly formed on his face.

"Vanessa, why didn't you tell me you were visiting?" He asked cheerfully as he walked to his daughter and hug her

"I'm not actually visiting dad." She whispered as she hugged her father back

"What do you mean?" Heinz asked as he pulled away from their hug

"I'm staying." She whispered

"What's the matter baby girl?" He asked

"Xavier left me dad." She said as tears started flowing down her face

"Do not worry baby girl, I made a deal with him, and if ever he makes you cry and hurt you, he's going to pay." Heinz said in a fatherly, yet creepy tone

"No no dad please, don't. Don't hurt him. I don't want the father of my child dead before my kid is even born." Vanessa blurted out then quickly clamped a hand on her mouth, "I probably shouldn't have said that."

"You mean, you're, you're pregnant?" Heinz asked in horror

"Y-Yes." His daughter stuttered

He gritted his teeth then muttered angrily, "He. Is going. To pay."

* * *

**So, nothing much to say here, except for, what's Heinz going to do?**

**14AmyChan: yep.**

**WordNerb93: That is because Jeff will tell Cherry's parents that she isn't acting all... girlfriend-ish to him.  
**

**Robot Wolf 26Z: I know right?**

**Guest: He will though... soon.**

**FanFreak01: Thank you.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Fernessa, here we go!

**BACK! For those who read You to me are everything, in a few minutes I'll update :)**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Heinz quickly puled out his phone and speed dialed Charlene's, his ex-wife, number.

"What is it now Heinz?" She asked with a groan

"Do you know what just happened to my baby girl?" Heinz asked angrily, putting a lot of emphasis on 'my'

"Vanessa? What happened?" Charlene asked worriedly

"Oh, nothing much... except for the fact that she's going to be a mother!" Heinz announced

"Vanessa's going to be-." She didn't say the word

"I'm sorry mom!" Vanessa yelled from the background

She ran to her old room and shut the door closed. Vanessa threw her bag at the side and sat on her bed.

"Of all people, why me?" She asked herself

* * *

Vanessa stayed in her room of an hour or so then her father knocked on the door. She just lied down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"It's open." Vanessa sighed

Heinz entered the room, Charlene following behind him. They sat on her bed.

"Are you angry at me?" Vanessa whispered

"No, no we're not sweetie," Charlene replied, "We were just shocked."

"So why did you speak angrily at mom, dad?" Vanessa asked

"I just, didn't know what I should do I guess, I mean, you're my only daughter and its the natural reaction of father." He replied

"But," She paused, "Never mind."

"Sweetie, if you ever need anything, you know that we're here for you." Heinz said

"Well can you find a daddy for my baby right now?" Vanessa mumbled

Charlene and Heinz looked at each other.

"Baby girl, I think it would be best if we talk to Xavier." Heinz stated

"What's the point? He's just going to decline your offers just because of his music career." Vanessa replied

"But we'll try to, give me your phone." Heinz said

Vanessa sighed then gave her father her phone.

Heinz dialed Xavier's number then walked outside the room.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine again." Charlene said

"I just hope it will." Vanessa mumbled

* * *

"Xavier, are you there?" Heinz asked

"Yes, um, who is this?" Xavier replied

"This is Vanessa's dad, uh, we've met." Heinz said

"Oh, um, sorry about your daughter." Xavier said

"No, don't say sorry over the phone, I want you to come over tonight, my place." Heinz said

"What time?" Xavier asked

"About nine, I would want to tell you something." Heinz answered

"Um, okay." Xavier hung up

"This boy," Heinz said as he sighed and pulled the phone away from his ear, "Is going to be vaporized."

* * *

Nine o' clock arrived and Xavier rang Heinz's doorbell. He entered the small room then went to the living room. He saw Vanessa, Heinz and Charlene all there sitting on the couch.

"Hey Vanessa." He greeted with a smile

"Hey," Vanessa replied without looking at him

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Doofenshmirtz." Xavier greeted

"Take a seat Xavier." Heinz commanded

Xavier politely did what Heinz had told him to do. He sat down on the couch in front of the family.

"So, I think you know what happened to Vanessa." Heinz started

"Yeah, sorry for that." Xavier apologized

"So, what are you planning to do about it?" Charlene asked

"Um, we talked about it and we decided that I'm going to support the financial needs for the baby, and her." Xavier explained

"That's it? Just the money? Look Xavier, if the money's the only thing you're worrying about, I could help her." Heinz said

"So, who's going to be responsible?" Charlene asked

"Look, I, I can't be father. The media will know and my career will plummet to its doom." Xavier said

Heinz then looked angry.

"Plummet to its doom huh? Well let's see you plummet to YOUR doom."

Heinz pulled out a blasting gun and Xavier dashed out while Heinz blasted him and missed several times.

"Just, let him go, I don't need his support. I won't accept anything from him." Vanessa said then entered her room and lean on the door

_"I wish Ferb was still here, he'd know what to do." Vanessa thought_

* * *

**And this is the start of the Fernessa story...**

**14AmyChan: Yes! Make him pay!**

**WordNerb93: That is what he did... and there will be tons more of that.**

**TheNargana: Thanks.**

**DizzyPirate: Lol, yes, everyone will be unlucky if they were Xavier.  
**

**FanFreak01: Yeah, I know right, he's so weird.**

**Fletcher-inator: It's on the next chapter... so, it's coming.**

**Hard Coaster: Thanks.**

**Robot Wolf 26Z: XD You got me laughing**

**MeWantACookie: Yep!**

**Sierra-275: Yes.**

**I don't own anything.**


	8. Ferb and Vanessa were what?

**Yeah, this one's just a short chapter. About 400 hundred words, but I don't want to rush in to the Fernessa parts.**

**I don't own anything. Oh, and guys, for those who read Thought we were meant to be, I think the sequel's going to be suspended for a while. I was originally planning to put it up on February but then it has some violent parts and I do not want to spend 12 years of my life in prison, but if you want it to still be up, you can sign a petition, it's up on my wall.**

* * *

The next day, Vanessa decided to just mope in her room all day, which she successfully did. She laid down on her stomach and fiddled with her phone.

Vanessa sighed, _"Before Ferb was just... a nobody... and I thought he wasn't going to help me."_

She pressed her face onto her pillow and yelled, "Why did I break up with Ferb?!"

* * *

Ferb sat alone at the bleachers as his friends tried to talk about something he didn't bother know. He stared off into distance and sighed.

"I guess Vanessa really was the best girlfriend I had." He mumbled

Just then, he heard someone clear his throat behind Ferb. He looked and saw his brother and Isabella.

"Ferb, is there something wrong?" Phineas asked

Isabella nudged him.

"What I meant to say was, do you still like Cherry?" Phineas asked

Ferb sighed then muttered, "No."

"So what's making you upset then?" Isabella asked

"Isabella," Ferb started, "as a girl, what kind of guy do you like?"

"Um, Ferb, I think you know the answer to that." Isabella said

"Oh right, Phineas what kind of guy are you?" Ferb asked

Isabella's eyes went wide at his question.

"Why are you asking me that?" Phineas asked

"Oblivious, what else?" Ferb asked

"Look Ferb, what's wrong?" Isabella interrupted even before Ferb could tell the whole truth

"Is there something wrong with me?" He replied

"Um, Ferb, you didn't answer my-." Isabella said

"I think she wouldn't break up with me if there was something wrong." He interrupted

"Ferb she didn't break up wi-." Phineas said

"Cherry's not the girl okay? It's Vanessa!" He yelled at the two

"Oh." They said simultaneously

"But wait, Vanessa's been your ex-girlfriend for a year now, right?" Phineas asked, "How can you still have feelings for her? And I thought you've already moved on."

"Yeah, I used to, but then Cherry came along and all I saw was Vanessa. Phineas I loved her how can I forget about her?" He asked

He sighed.

"I wish there is something we could do." Isabella stated

"And I wish she'd want to come back to me." He mumbled

Phineas and Isabella looked at each other.

"You know what Ferb, let's cancel off the double date on tomorrow. Since it's Saturday, Isabella and I can go look for Vanessa." Phineas smiled

"Wait, double date? Who are you going with?" Isabella asked

"First thought of you, but you know, change of plans." Phineas walked away

"It was so close!" Isabella said as she stomped her feet

* * *

**Poor Isabella, anyway. Hope you liked it.**

**Fletcher-inator: Nope.**

**Sierra-275: It was revealed in this chapter.**

**FanFreak01: No, and go ahead.  
**

**DizzyPirate: That's bad, but he still needs to be out of prison in time his baby girl gives birth.**

**WordNerb93: Well what's a father to do? And soon enough.**

**14AmyChan: Yes, yes he is.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Hope for a Fernessa start

**So, um, I'm back! I'm updating today, possibly tomorrow, and on Monday, well, the time I use is Philippine time, so yeah, for those who use Central time, I'm 13 hours ahead.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Ferb went to the park the next day at a very early hour. He jogged around the park for an hour or so then sat down on a bench, near the lake, which had the perfect view of the sun rise. He sighed then leaned his back.

He looked at the water below and threw a little pebble. The water soon began to have ripples. When the movement of the water stopped, he looked at the figure which is staring at the water. He turned to look at it and saw his ex-girlfriend.

"V-Vanessa?" He stuttered

The girl looked from the sky to her left.

"Ferb? What're you doing here?" She asked in shock

"Well, I could... ask you the same thing." Ferb stated

She chuckled a little then sat down beside him. Awkwardness dominated the air as time passed by. After what seemed like forever, which was really three minutes, Vanessa broke the silence.

"What happened after we broke up?" Vanessa asked, "Was there someone else beside me?"

"Yeah, Cherry." He paused, regretting he even said that, "How about you?"

"Mhm," She nodded, "Xavier came."

"Xavier, as in THE Xavier?" Ferb asked, suddenly perking up

Once again, she nodded.

He suddenly felt bad again, "So, um, how are you and him?"

"We're through." She mumbled under her breath

He looked at her and saw the disappointed look on her face.

"What happened?" Ferb asked

"Well, I, uh, told him that I'm... pregnant." She admitted, dreading over the word 'pregnant'

"Oh." Ferb said

"How about you and Cherry?" Vanessa asked

"Well, I caught her cheating, and, you can guess the rest." Ferb answered

"So I'm guessing you're dreading over her, right?" Vanessa asked

Ferb nodded, "I, didn't even like, like her in the first place. I just couldn't get over you, and she looked like you, that's why she became my girlfriend."

"Haven't gotten over me I see." Vanessa said with a hopeful smile

"Yeah, well, it was a rough time." Ferb said

Another minute of silence had passed, and suddenly, Ferb thought of an idea, well, he thought that it was just an idea.

"Vanessa," He started, "Do you think that I have a chance again?"

"Ferb, I, I, I'm sorry, I just can't answer that question straight just yet." Vanessa apologized, "I'm really, really sorry."

She stood up and walked away. He stared at her until she was out of sight then he sighed.

"Well, I guess it's one step forward." Ferb mumbled

* * *

Vanessa walked back home with her hands deep in her pockets. She was thinking what Ferb had recently told her. His words rung in her ears over and over again. When she finally reached her father's house, she saw her father, battling Perry, and waved hi to the both of them.

"Hey Perry." Vanessa greeted, rather cheerfully

Perry chattered back as a response to the young adult's statement then continued to try to get out from the trap.

"Wow, you're pretty happy today." Doofenshmirtz said with a sly smile

"Yeah, well, I just did some thinking and-."

"Hi... sis." Norm interrupted

Vanessa just shot a smile up at him.

"As I was saying, I thought that there are more people with even more heavier burdens behind their backs so why should I sulk in the dark with mine?" Vanessa stated, "And do you remember Ferb, Ferb Fletcher?"

Perry's eyes went wide at the mention of his owner's name.

"The one with the green hair?" Heinz asked rather angrily

"Yeah, well I saw him today, and he asked, me, if, he's um, still allowed to enter my heart." Vanessa then paused

The very thought of marrying Ferb and raising a family with him brought butterflies to her stomach and a blush to her face.

"So, what did you tell him?" Heinz asked, eagerly waiting for an answer

"I told him that I'll think about it and I'm not prepared yet." Vanessa replied

Heinz breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go think about it." Vanessa said then made her way towards her bedroom

Perry and Heinz stared at her then when the door was shut closed, and locked, they stared at each other.

"Now where were we?" Heinz asked as he scratched his head

* * *

Isabella skipped happily across the street, to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. She swung the door open and found nobody there. She shrugged then went over to the front porch and rang the doorbell. Linda Flynn-Fletcher opened the door with a smile.

"Isabella, I thought I told you to just go inside, you don't need to knock or ring the doorbell." Linda said with her hands on her waist and a grin on her face

"Oops, I forgot." Isabella giggled

Linda gave her space to enter then she gladly entered the house. Linda closed the door behind the proceeded with what she was doing before. Isabella made her way to the boys' room. She knocked on the door and heard muffled voices, things being moved, a drawer being closed and... a loud thud?

Isabella started to become curious then Phineas opened the door with a wide grin on his face.

"Hi Isabella." He greeted

"Okay, what's with the loud thud?" Isabella asked

"Nothing, nothing." He muttered, "Care to come in?"

Isabella nodded then stepped inside the room.

"Phineas just tripped over his own feet." Ferb answered

"The loud thud?" Isabella asked

Ferb nodded.

"Ferb!" Phineas complained as his face turned red

Isabella just giggled at Phineas' embarrassment.

"So anyway guys, whatcha doin'?" She asked sweetly

"Nothing much, just interviewing Ferb about his 'jog' at the park." Phineas said forming quotation marks at the word "jog"

"What happened?" Isabella eagerly asked as she took a seat on Phineas' raft for a bed and Phineas sitting beside her

"Well, I saw Vanessa there, and talked to her, then I asked if I still have a chance, and she said she can't answer it straight yet." Ferb said

"Oh Ferb, don't worry, I'm sure she'll say yes, after all, she's kind to you." Isabella said then mumbled the last few parts, "Meanwhile, I'm stuck with."

"Wait, stuck with?" Phineas asked curiously, "What does that even mean?"

"It means nothing." She sighed, "Going back to Ferb's relationship, what are you thinking of doing about it?"

"Well, I think I should tell her that I still like her and that I want to be hers again." Ferb replied

"If it's that easy, courting a girl isn't exactly easy, there's a process." Phineas said

Phineas babbled on and on about how girls can be demanding and how courting is a hard thing to do. In the midst of his non-stopping rant, Ferb thought of an idea which will surely get his Vanessa back.

* * *

**14AmyChan: Not in this story, you to me are everything holds Phin and Isa's first date, which is to be posted in a few minutes.**

**Sierra-275: I dunno.**

**DizzyPirate: It will start, and is. Also, yes, Ferb is awesome! And thanks.**

**FanFreak01: Thanks.**

**Fletcher-inator: Lol, I loved writing that part up :P**

**WordNerb93: As fast as Phineas is becoming less and less oblivious... since he was 10. Lol, just kidding, it's gonna be slow yet fast at the same time.**

**PLEASE REVIEW 8D**


	10. Will she call back?

**So, since I did this today, and it looked like a long chapter, which really isn't, you have a short chapter -.- Seriously, this tablet has got to show the real length and number of words.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

The next morning, Ferb got up early and ate his breakfast as he watched the news. Ferb rolled his eyes in annoyance.

'It's always the same.' Ferb sighed

He heard footsteps going down the stairs, well, actually it was almost skiping, and a loud greeting from the inventor extraordinaire.

"Good morning everybody!" Phineas greeted

Ferb smiled at him and a thumb up.

"Cheerful again?" Groaned their sister who was trudging downstairs

Ferb chuckled at his sister.

Soon, their parents were walking down the stairs.

They all huddled up at the dining table.

"Aren't you glad that we all woke up again to another day and that we still have an opportunity to see the world?" Phineas asked, tilting his head to the right

"Wow, normally you're quiet when we're at the dining table, what's gotten you so hyped up today?" Candace asked

"Oh, nothing special." Phineas said as his mother served the tall stack of pancakes, "It's just... I got a date tonight!"

Candace almost choked on the pancake she was eating at the thought of her brother having a date. Soon, their entire family, except for Phineas erupted with laughter.

"What, you don't believe me?" Phineas asked, his cheerfulness suddenly draining

"No, no, we're just used to hearing Ferb say that," Linda said as she tried to stop her giggles, "sorry sweetie."

"It's okay." Phineas replied

"Well, you better be prepared for your second first date." Ferb said

"Second first date?" Lawrence asked

"Yeah, Isabella, Ferb, Cherry, and I were supposed to go on a double date yesterday night." Phineas stated

Ferb groaned.

"F-Ferb I, I didn't mean to hurt you." Phineas said worriedly

"No, no, I just remembered something." Ferb said, "Excuse me."

Ferb exited the kitchen then went to the living room and grabbed the phone and phonebook. He sat on the couch and opened the phonebook.

"Doofenshmirtz, come on." He muttered

* * *

Vanessa sat at the couch at the living room with her earphones on and a magazine on her hands. Suddenly, the phone sitting at the table next to the couch rang. She picked it up and held it up to her ear.

"Hey sweetie, your friends are inviting you to go to the beach, do you want to come?" Her mother asked

"Tell them I'll be hanging out with dad all day." Vanessa replied

"Okay then." Charlene hang up

Vanessa looked at the man entering the room. She smiled at her father.

"Hey sweetie, do you want to go with me?" Heinz asked, "I'm going to the park and show those dog owners that my pet is better."

"Dad you don't a pet." Vanessa stated

"True, but I have Perry the Platypus." Heinz stated

Vanessa rolled her eyes playfully then chuckled.

"Let's go." Vanessa said as she put down her magazine and removed her earphones

Seconds after they left, the phone rang, followed by a beep.

"Hello, this is Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and-. Dad! Please leave a message after the beep." The sixteen year old voice of Vanessa Doofenshmirtz was heard

"Uh, hi Vanessa," Ferb started, "Call me back when you get this. I have something to tell you.

Ferb put the phone down and sighed.

"Will she call back?" He asked himself

* * *

**14AmyChan:****Yes, yes he can.**

**Mattpwnsall: Thanks.**

**Sierra-275: Yep, though he will get his chance again... sometime.**

**DizzyPirate: Yes, she still does have feelings for him.  
**

**MeWantACookie: Lol, he was excited to see Isabella.**

**FanFreak01: Did I? My bad XD. I'll change that. And lol.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. So what do you say?

**Hiya! I'm back after my super long break! I haven't been writing much for a while, but I have been reading, reading real books. It's a big surprise for my whole personality you know :D**

**Song links: h't't'p':'/'/'w'w'w'.'y'o'u't'u'b'e'.'c'o'm'/'w'a't'c'h'?'v'='P'T'8'g'c'Z'h'_'4'2'w - Just a dream**

**h't't'p':'/'/'w'w'w'.'y'o'u't'u'b'e'.'c'o'm'/'w'a't'c'h'?'v'='M'N'A'b'6'h'6'W'L'_'A**

**- Airplanes**

**I don't own anything :X**

* * *

**Phineas' POV**

Ferb waited for her to call back, yeah, I listened to it. The pain in his voice, man, if I wasn't so young, I'd probably be there, beside my brother, telling him stuff like, "I know it hurts" or something like that, but then, I don't have any experience.

I walked up to Ferb and sat down beside him on the couch.

"Hey Ferb," I said

He turned to me and sighed.

"Hey." He mumbled

"Is there... um, something wrong?" I asked

He shook his head no.

"You know Ferb, we've been brothers for like forever and I think I know it when you're hiding something."

"Well, yeah, I do have a problem, but, you don't know anything about love so why bother?" He mumbled

"I could... try." I said then looked around, "Yeah I know that I'm hopeless about love but Ferb, could you at least tell me your problem?"

Ferb turned away from me and glanced at the phone.

* * *

**No POV**

Vanessa sat back on the couch, an hour and a half after she and her father had left. She looked at her phone and noticed that it had ran out of batteries. She picked up their home phone and noticed that someone had called after they left.

She pushed a button and listened.

"Uh, hi Vanessa," It was Ferb, "Call me back when you get this. I have something to tell you."

"Should I?" She whispered to herself

She picked up the phone and bit her lip. This call will certainly be very VERY long.

* * *

Ferb sighed and stood up.

"This is hopeless." Ferb said to himself, "That phone's never going to ring."

The phone rang.

"Yeah, like that. And I'm not going to pick up the phone and say 'hello' like this."

Ferb picked the phone up.

"Hello."

_"It's not like someone's going to say, 'Hey, it's Vanessa'." _He thought

"Hey Ferb, this is Vanessa." Came from the voice from the other line

"It's not like that's really going to happen," Ferb said, "Wait what?"

"There something wrong Ferb? I called back as soon as I heard." Vanessa said

"Oh, uh, right," Ferb said, "Listen, could we, um, talk for a while?"

"Ferb," she sighed, "look. I'm not looking for another-."

"No, we're just going to talk, I promise." Ferb said

"Fine." Vanessa said, "Let's meet at Danville Park, the same bench, five minutes."

* * *

At Danville Park... Five minutes later

Ferb sat on the very same bench. He looked around and waited for Vanessa to arrive. Ferb found Vanessa and forced a grin to his face, she sat down with him as sonn as she noticed.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Vanessa asked as she constantly stroked her belly

"Well, I wanted to ask if..." He paused, "If you've forgiven me about the past, and moved on."

"Yeah, I did. I have forgiven you, and moved on. If that's all, I'm going to-." She stood up but Ferb held her wrists ever so gently

"Will you go out with me again?" He asked

"Ferb, we've discussed this already, remember? We cannot be together again alright? I have moved on from you and Xavier, and that's that. I don't want anyone else. I just want my parents, me and my baby, got it?" She snapped then pulled her hand away from his grip and walked away

Ferb slumped down on his seat and buried his face to his hands.

Meanwhile, Phineas, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet were walking nearby and saw the whole thing.

"So Ferb's really forcing himself?" Isabella asked

"Yeah." Phineas said, "I would love to help him though, but, he just doesn't want me to."

"You know what this situation needs, a song." Phineas said

Isabella giggled, "Oh Phineas."

Buford pulled out a keyboard out of nowhere and Baljeet, a small electronic drum.

Phineas: I_ was thinkin about you,  
Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,  
What we gonna be? Open my eyes,  
It was only just a dream._

Isabella: _Travel back, down that road. _  
_Will you come back, No one knows. _  
_I realize, it was only just a dream._

Phineas:_ I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement. _  
_Number one spot and now you found your a replacement. _  
_I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby. _

_Now you ain't around, baby I can't think. _  
_I shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring. _  
_Cuz I can still feel it in the air. _  
_I see your pretty face run my fingers through your hair. _

_My lover, my life. _  
_My baby, my wife. _  
_You left me, I'm tied. _  
_Cause I knew that it just ain't right. _

Isabella and Phineas: _I was thinkin about you, _  
_Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us, _  
_What we gonna be? Open my eyes, _  
_It was only just a dream. _

_Travel back, down that road. _  
_Will you come back, No one knows. _  
_I realize, it was only just a dream. _

Isabella: _When I'm ridin I swear I see your face at every turn. _  
_I'm tryin to get my usher over, but I can let it burn. _  
_And I just hope you notice your the only one I yearn for. _  
_No wonder I'll be missing when I learn? _

_Didn't give you all my love,  
I guess now I got my payback.  
Now I'm in the club thinkin all about you baby.  
Hey, you was so easy to love. But wait,  
I guess that love wasn't enough._

I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.  
And now I'm wishin that you'd pick up the phone.  
But you made a decision that you wanted to move on.  
Cuz I was wrong.

Isabella and Phineas:_ I was thinkin about you, _  
_Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us, _  
_What we gonna be? Open my eyes, _  
_It was only just a dream. _

_Travel back, down that road. _  
_Will you come back, No one knows. _  
_I realize, it was only just a dream. _

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything. _

_OOOOHHHHHH._

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
And they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.

_I was thinkin about you,  
Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,  
What we gonna be? Open my eyes,  
It was only just a dream._

Travel back, down that road.  
Will you come back, No one knows.  
I realize, it was only just a dream.

I was thinkin about you,  
Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,  
What we gonna be? Open my eyes,  
It was only just a dream.

Travel back, down that road.  
Will you come back, No one knows.  
I realize, it was only just a dream.

Oh hay.  
It was only just a dream.

Phineas and Isabella looked at Ferb again then saw the annoyed face.

"Oops, uh, sorry Ferb." Phineas said then grinned sheepishly

Ferb groaned then Buford, Baljeet, Isabella and Phineas walked away quickly and spotted Vanessa. She was by the lake, humming and singing.

_"Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now  
Wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now  
Wish right now" _She hummed

"Okay, another musical number? Sorry, but I can't rap right now." Phineas stated

"Hey Vanessa," Phineas said as he ran to the weeping girl, "what's wrong?"

"I-I just, told your brother that I don't need him. Which is, a big, big lie." Vanessa replied and cried louder

Isabella, Buford and Baljeet caught up to Phineas.

"I understand Vanessa, I clearly, wait, what did you just say?" Phineas asked

"I said that I told Ferb that I didn't need him." Vanessa replied

"You do realize that if by any chance he didn't get you, he might do something stupid right? He's not being himself anymore, I've lost my real brother, since the two of you broke up, and that's what's keeping me doing anything better than things that I do today." Phineas said, "So what do you say?"

* * *

**Yeah, I feel like I want a twist on events now, so, I can't expect myself to go and write completely with the same plot.**

**Octavia in Love: They were before.**

**FanFreak01: Yep, I am certainly enjoying that. Can't wait for the next one, and judging from the title, you'll get Xavier this time?**

**DizzyPirate: Thanks**

**WordNerb93: Yes, it is going to be more and more possible. And yeah I forgot to tell it again XD Maybe on the next chapter, we'll see who his date is.  
**

**14AmyChan: Yep lol XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D Ah, I miss saying that**


	12. Hours later

**Yeah, this is a very short chapter, it's just to make it up for the long stopping. Anyway, I'll have my Christmas break on the 22nd until January 7, but don't expect to get a lot from me, I'm sorry but third year is really really hard.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Phineas, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet all went off their separate ways. Everyone went home.

"Phineas Flynn! Someone's at the phone for you!" Candace yelled from the living room

"I'm coming!" replied the teen from upstairs

He ran down the stairs and grabbed the phone from his sister.

"Phineas here." He stated

"Hey, I was just going to ask you, what are we going to do tonight?" A girl from the other line asked

Phineas smirked, "You do know that you could just, cross the street and ask me personally right?"

Isabella giggled, "I know, but it's better to ask through the phone."

"Well we're just going to the-. I want it to be a surprise." Phineas replied

"Oh you, well then, I guess I'll see you later." Isabella replied then hung up

"So, you got Isabella as your date?" Candace asked

"Yeah, why not." Phineas replied

"You do realize that you're going to be dating your own best friend right?" Candace asked

"I do, and it's not like it's something serious." He rolled his eyes

"Phineas," Candace said then grabbed her brother's chin and held it close to her face, "you. are. dating. your. best. friend. It IS serious."

"I don't know." He shrugged, "Anyway, I need to prepare for my, 'date'."

He skipped to the stairs and went to his room.

"That boy." Candace said as she shook her head with an amused grin plastered on her face

The door opened and it closed hard. Candace turned her attention away from the stairs to the door.

"Well good afternoon too." Candace said then proceeded to the kitchen

"Where's mom?" Ferb asked as he slouched on the couch

"Not here. Mom and dad are away for a three-day vacation. Meanwhile, I'm going to be in charge of you two." Candace replied then crossed her arms, "I think the two of you are old enough."

"Yeah." He mumbled

"Oh what am I going to with the two of you." She said

* * *

**Please review**


	13. Phineas' date

**Back! I think I'm going to finish this one before the 22nd. A new story will be published then, on March 22.**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

Night had arrived and Phineas walked up to the front porch of Isabella's house, clearly not seeing it as something more than just two friends hanging out in the evening. He rang the doorbell and waited for a few seconds. The door swung open and out came Isabella.

She wore a red dress with two spaghetti straps and a thin black belt. Her hair was curled a little bit at the end and she wore black high heels but Phineas was still the taller one.

Phineas was, well, entranced by her beauty. He looked straightly at her face, not minding her other features. She did not wear make-up though. And Phineas could not believe this was his best friend standing in front of him.

"Wow." He breathed

Isabella giggled and tilted her head a little.

"Shall we get going?" She asked sweetly

Phineas just nodded.

They were about to enter Candace's car, which Phineas borrowed for the night, when Phineas saw Ferb going out of the house.

"Wait, isn't that Ferb?" He pointed

Isabella looked at the direction he was pointing at.

"Oh yeah, that's him." She replied

There was a short moment of silence.

"So," Phineas started while Isabella looked at him, "do you wanna find out where he's going?"

"Um, we're sort of in a date here." Isabella stated

"I know, but..." He trailed off

She groaned, "Fine."

They started following Ferb. They made their way to a familiar house. Ferb knocked thrice on the door and in a few seconds, Vanessa opened the door up. She hugged Ferb tightly and cried on his shoulder.

* * *

**Ferb's POV**

I entered the house and saw her parents on the couch. His father shot a 'I'm-watching-you' glare at me.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Doofenshmirtz." I greeted

"Good evening." Mrs. Doofenshmirtz replied while her father just rolled his eyes

We sat down on the couch opposite theirs.

"So, I think you heard about what happened to Vanessa." Mrs. Doofenshmirtz started, I nodded, "And we think that it's a really big problem,"

Again, I nod.

"We give you permission to be her boyfriend. Fine!" Mr. Doofenshmirtz yelled as he crossed his arms, "But if you break her heart even just once, I swear, you won't exist another second."

"I promise with all my heart." I smiled

I caught sight of Vanessa as she smiled too.

"I will never, ever, make your beautiful and wonderful daughter shed even one sad tear while I live." I said

"You better." He scoffed

Mrs. Doofenshmirtz nudged him lightly and stood up.

"So, will you have dinner with the family?" She asked

"Gladly." I replied

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

We went back home a few hours after 'spying' on Ferb. We did not go on a date though and it disappointed me. I really thought this was it, but, I was still just his best friend.

He stopped driving in front of the house. I sighed and opened the car door.

"Goodnight Phin." I said

"Goodnight." He smiled

* * *

**Ferb's POV**

I went back home a few hours later, seeing Phineas and Candace asleep. I went upstairs,changed my clothes, brushed my teeth and tucked myself in bed. Things are certainly going to get better.

* * *

**Please review :3**


	14. Graduation day

**Short chapter, I know. Anyway, wow, I can't believe it, somebody's still reading this thing? Me? Nah, just finishing this stuff so I can move on to Phinbella again.**

**I do not own anything!**

* * *

Three months have passed and I did court Vanessa. We dated and she became my girlfriend after that. I had been committed to her since then. Both Vanessa and the baby. Yes, about the baby. We've talked about it, and she's open for a husband. But then again, I'm just a Senior in High school so I can't get married yet. I can't even move out yet. That day will come though, I am sure.

* * *

Right now, I am helping Vanessa with her laundry. She'd gotten a little bigger because of the baby. We knew this would come, but for a four-month old pregnant woman, she's a little too big. I'm not insulting her in anyway, I love her, I really do, but, she looks like she's bringing twins, which she is not.

"Ferb, where are you?" She called from the basement, I was at the backyard so I heard

"I'm coming." I replied to her

I climbed down the stairs to the basement and saw her there, just sitting down, rubbing her stomach.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly as I put the box of detergent soap down

"Nothing's wrong." She replied then looked down, "I'm just tired, that's all."

"Go upstairs, rest for the meantime." I suggested

"No Ferby." She stood up and walked to the row of washing machines, "I can do it. Really."

"If not you can just leave, I'll get this done." I said then started to do the laundry

* * *

After a few hours, the laundry was done and we were now sitting on the couch and resting. She rested her head on my shoulder as she slept.

* * *

**Four months later...**

"Valedictorian of his classes, Fletcher, Ferb." The Principal of the school announced

I smiled as I went up the stage and received my diploma from the principal. When I received it, we took a picture, and I smiled wide at my family and friends. They were all here. The whole family, and especially, the Doofenshmirtzs. They took the whole day off just to see their future son-in-law graduate. Yes, future-son-in-law. Tonight, I am proposing to her. I know that I can do it, I can really really do it.

I climbed down the stairs of the stage and ran to them. I hugged my mother tightly.

"Thanks mum." I whispered, "For everything."

"It's no sweat, sweetie." She replied, "Are you ready for a new life with Vanessa?"

I pulled away from the hug and showed her a weak grin.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I replied, "And besides, I'm not really having a new life, it'll just be part of it."

"If you say so." She giggled

I walked over to Phineas and Isabella and hugged my two childhood friends. We pulled out of the hug in just a few seconds.

"I can't believe we're college students next year." Isabella breathed

"Yeah." Phineas responded

"And I still can't believe that we didn't date through the whole time." Isabella muttered and crossed her arms

I chuckled a bit.

"What was that?" Phineas asked

"Nothing." She groaned

Somehow, I find it ridiculous that Isabella never stopped believing on something that could never happen. I walked to the Doofenshmirtzs and showed them a wide grin.

"I am proud of you." Mrs. Doofenshmirtz said then hugged me a bit while her husband just grumbled

"Ferb!" Vanessa yelled and hugged me tight

"So I guess, since I'm a high school graduate now..." I trailed off

"Yes, we can finally move in to our own apartment." She hooked her arms around my neck

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who read this. Please review :3**


	15. The wedding and everything else

**Last long chapter ahead! So, yes, this will be LAST, and I will write the new story I've posted. If you haven't read the first chapter yet, then go ahead, I am promising that that story will be the best I will ever write.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

We had planned to move to our own apartment the following morning. We have already picked out a place. It was a small apartment place in a ten-story high building. The place was just fine and it looked like a condo, her dream house.

I disregarded everything that will happen tomorrow. Everything that matters now is tonight. I had lunch with the whole family including the Garcia-Shapiros, Johnsons, and, Doofenshmirtzs. We spent the whole afternoon together just talking and well, spending quality time. Though at about three in the afternoon, they went home and I prepared myself for the most special date in my life.

* * *

**Eight o' clock that night...**

I went out of the house, checked everything I needed, a bouquet of roses and the engagement ring, and said goodbye to my family.

"I'm gonna be back later." I assured

"Okay, stay safe, and if anything goes wrong, just call us." Mum said

"Will do." I smiled at her

"Ferb! Ferb!" Phineas yelled as he came running to the front porch, "Dad told me that you're going to propose. Is that true?"

"Well, yeah." I replied

"Are you leaving already?" He asked sadly

"Sad to say, but yes." I responded

He flashed a very sad frown at me, sighed and turned around, "Yeah I lost my brother."

"No you didn't." I said, "Come on, I'm not gonna get married tonight."

He turned again to me with a big grin on his face, "I'm kidding."

I smiled a bit, waved at them and made my way to the car.

**Phineas' POV**

I closed my eyes tightly, keeping the pain in them. I forced a smile up and turned back around.

"I'm kidding."

He seemed to buy it and went to the car. I sighed once he closed the door and frowned once again.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Mom asked

"Don't get me wrong, I want to see him happy, but, I'm really going to lose my brother. He's going to move out tomorrow, and it's going to be us three only, and, I'm not used to a small family." I explained

"Don't worry, he'll still have his last night here, right? At least you should make that count." Dad said

"I know that, but I don't feel like being me tonight."

I ran up to my room, locked the door and dialed the only person I know who will help me. Isabella.

**No POV**

Ferb arrived at Vanessa's parents' house and rang the doorbell. The door opened and Charlene was there. She smiled warmly at him and gave space to enter.

"Come in, Vanessa's still getting ready." She stated

Ferb happily entered. He sat down at the couch and saw the grumbling Heinz in front of him, sitting beside Charlene.

"I'm going to give you the talk again." Heinz started

"Oh honey, I'm sure Ferb here doesn't need it." Charlene interrupted

"Fine." He grunted, "But I'm still keeping my eye on you."

I chuckled a bit and cleared my throat. "So, um, as you know, I have graduated just today and we're going to move tomorrow in an apartment."

"Where are you going with this?" Heinz asked

"So, um, since, I think I'm responsible enough, I'd like to get your daughter's hand," He paused then pulled out the ring and showed them, "for marriage."

Charlene gasped and smiled wide. Heinz just stared at the ring.

"Are you sure about this?" Heinz, for the first time, asked something so nicely

Ferb enthusiastically nodded at the man. Charlene and Heinz took a look at each other for a while then smiled slightly.

"We give you our blessing." The couple recited

The young man grinned wide at the couple. He kept the ring hidden in his pant pocket and thanked the couple repeatedly.

Vanessa started going down the stairs. She wore a black strapless dress with a thin gold belt. The skirt reached just directly at her knees. She had two gold hoop bracelets and a pair of two hoop earrings. Her shoes were plain, flat, and simply black. She may look like a seven month old pregnant young adult, but to Ferb's eyes, she was the goddess of beauty.

"Hey Ferb." She greeted, "I'm guessing I was late."

"No you weren't. You're just right on time." Ferb stated

"So, should we get going?" Vanessa asked

"Yeah." Ferb replied

He drove up to the fancy restaurant near the east borders of Danville. Wanna know what its name is? Well, it's their very own Chez Platypus.

"Wow, Chez Platypus." Vanessa giggled when he parked, "Classy."

"You could say that." Ferb replied

They entered, ate their whole dinner and just simply talked. He breathed heavily and smiled wide.

"Vanessa, I know that we've just been together for months, well, not just months if you count before," She giggled, "but, I know that I really love you, and I also know that you really love me," He paused, "so, will you, spend eternity with me?"

Ferb pulled out the ring and showed it to her, "Will you, Vanessa Doofenshrmirtz, be my wife, until I die?"

"Ferb, you aren't," She paused

"Well, yes, I am." He shrugged, "So will you marry me?"

He popped the question and Vanessa had both her eyes teary.

"Ferb," She cried, "Yes."

The young man and woman stood up and hugged each other. It seemed like eternity for both of them but it was actually for just ten seconds. They pulled away from the hug and he inserted the ring in her left ring finger.

"Oh thank you. Thank you." She squealed

* * *

A month passed after the engagement. The engagement party, and everything were done. From the flowers, to the food. From the decorations to the dresses. Everything was perfect just the way the couple had wanted.

Isabella and Candace were Vanessa's bridesmaids and Phineas was Ferb's best man. The day had finally come. It was their wedding day.

**With the girls...**

"Vanessa, you got dressed yet?" Candace asked

"Getting there." Vanessa replied from inside the room she was in

"Okay, tell us if you're done so we could start with your hair." Isabella stated

"Will do." The pregnant woman replied

Vanessa was now eight months old, almost nine.

"I'm done!" Vanessa called

Candace and Isabella entered the room, dressed in their bridesmaid outfit. Isabella wore a light pink long gown, with red ruffles trailing from her right waist making a diagonal line towards her left hem. The top was strapless and was just plainly, a sleeveless top. Candace's dress had the same designs and features but with the opposite color. She wore a red dress with light pink ruffles. Both women wore light make up and red three-inch high heels. Both their accessories were just fake diamond earrings and a silver dangling bracelets.

Vanessa stepped out of the 'dressing room'. She was just plain gorgeous. Her dress was a strapless one with a slightly balloon type skirt. The dress itself was just plain. They, Charlene and Vanessa, didn't pick anything extravagant for Vanessa, they just had a goal that they'd hide the bump and the wedding dress was doing a great job at hiding it.

"You look amazing." Isabella gasped in awe, "I hope I'd look like that in my wedding."

"Trust me Isabella, you are going to look more beautiful than the two of us." Candace stated

"Yeah." Vanessa voiced out her approval

Vanessa took a seat at the chair in front of the vanity. Candace and Isabella fixed her brown hair to an up-do and added a glittering silver strap and put it decoratively around her hair. She wore a pair of dangling earrings. She didn't wear any bracelets or rings to show the exposure on the golden ring just waiting for her.

**With the boys...**

Phineas sat uneasily on his wooden chair as his brother was being lectured one last time by his father.

Phineas wore a light blue coat and a white undershirt. His pants matched the color of his coat. Phineas lightly tapped his black shoes at the floor repeatedly.

"Are you nervous?" Ferb asked his brother

Phineas stopped tapping immediately, "Nervous? Why would I be?"

"The tapping, Phin." Ferb explained

"Oh that, um," Phineas paused for a while, thinking of a good lie, "I, uh,"

"You what?" Ferb asked worriedly

"I saw Isabella!" He spurted out then quickly covered his mouth, as a blush found its way to his face quickly

"You saw Isabella?" He asked as he tried to contain his chuckles, "That's what's bothering you?"

"Uh, yeah." He replied plainly

"So, what did Isabella look like?" Ferb grinned mischievously

Phineas gulped and answered, "Well, she looked great today, with her make-up and all. But she looks perfect even without her make up, heck, she'd even look great if she was all covered in mud and anything dirty, but she'd still look fabulous even if she's homeless, and what am I talking about again?"

"Yeah, he's in love with her." Lawrence whispered to Ferb

"Heard that!" Phineas exclaimed, "And I am not in love with her."

"You'll figure it out soon." Ferb stated

"Figure what?" Phineas asked then shook his head vigorously, "Never mind."

* * *

Just a few minutes later, the church Ferb and Vanessa will be wedded in was filled with guests. both part of the families had invited as many as they both can. Ferb stood proudly at the altar with Phineas, now calm. The priest and the violinists and pianist were now at their proper positions and getting ready for Vanessa's entrance. The pianist received his signal, he started playing.

Amanda, the flower girl, did her job as well as the four other flower girls following her. The ring bearers walked after the girls. as they brought a small red cushion each which contains one golden ring. Following them were the bridesmaids, Candace and Isabella. After them was the bride herself. Her veil was as tall as her with an excess two feet which trails on the ground.

"She's really pretty." Phineas stated

"Yeah, I'm really lucky to have been her groom." Ferb replied

"What are you talking about? I was talking about Isabella." Phineas joked

Ferb nudged him a little.

Vanessa walked down the aisle, her father's arms hooked onto hers. She reached the altar and smiled warmly at her groom.

Phineas took a little pick behind Vanessa where Isabella was standing, in front of Candace. He waved a little and she took notice. Isabella waved back at Phineas and smiled at him.

* * *

"And you may now kiss the bride." The priest said

Vanessa and Ferb leaned in, closer, and closer, until their lips met.

* * *

**Two years later**

Vanessa gave birth to their son just a month later their wedding. Now, he was a month away from being two years old. And the boy was having his first steps.

"Come on baby!" Vanessa called as Ferb followed the little boy, "You can do it."

The little boy giggled then started walking faster towards his mommy. He finally reached his mother and Vanessa carried him.

"Yes, yes that's mommy's little boy!" Vanessa exclaimed happily

The little boy laughed a little more and opened and closed his little hands.

"Nope. That's daddy's son." Ferb joked as he got the little boy from Vanessa

The doorbell rang repeatedly as if someone was waiting for five to ten minutes outside.

"Coming!" Vanessa yelled

She opened the door and saw a very familiar face.

"Vanessa, I'm so glad to see you again." It was none other than her ex-boyfriend, Xavier

"Xavier, what are you doing here?" Vanessa asked nervously

You see, Xavier never really knew about Ferb, as in never. About the wedding, he didn't know that also. Xavier only knew about the baby's condition.

"I can't know about my kid now?" He playfully asked

"Uh, yeah, right." She replied, "Well he's doing great."

"Can I see him?" Xavier asked

"Who's at the door, Vanessa?" Ferb asked as he took a peek, completely visible to the person at their front porch, "Oh."

"Um, who's he?" Xavier asked

Vanessa closed her eyes and breathed heavily. She took all her might to answer her past, "Xavier, he's Ferb, you know, my ex-boyfriend," I paused, "And my husband."

"Husband?" Xavier asked, "So, you found a father for _my_ son?" Adding emphasis on the word 'my'

"You left me, that's why I had to find one. I couldn't raise a kid alone you know." Vanessa scoffed, "Now if you don't mean anymore business here, you can leave."

"I will not be just replaced, Vanessa. You cannot replace me as the kid's father." Xavier stated

"No I can't do that, that's for sure, but I am sure of one thing, and one thing only, I can surely replace you in Vanessa's heart, and standing in your proper place." Ferb replied

Ferb closed the door hard.

"If that guy thinks that he could just walk in here and be 'responsible' with the kid, well, he is sadly mistaken." Ferb said then walked upstairs, to the baby's room to put him to his crib

* * *

**Ferb's POV**

It had been a year since we last saw him. We have lived a happy life since, well, we always have. The kid started to grow, he is not barely three years old. He's running around the house, and wailing less and talking more. He's one talkative boy, I know.

About Candace and Jeremy, they are having their second and third children next year. Phineas and Isabella, not much. Isabella's still persistent but still, nothing is happening.

We were staying for a little while at my parents' house. Isabella entered the house and quickly proceeded towards Phineas and my shared room before. You see, Phineas had been in his room for a week, literally a week. He caught his girlfriend cheating on him. Coincidence huh? Well, I guess we're the brothers people would play on. Anyway, she went out a few minutes after that.

"What did you do there?" I asked Isabella

"We're going to New York tomorrow." She replied

"Well that was quick, how did you convince him?" I asked

"Didn't, he convinced me." She giggled, "Anyway, gotta go Ferb. Bye."

She left the house and a few minutes after, Phineas was going outside also, getting the broom, the mop and a few more cleaning things.

"So, you went out. Finally." I stated

"Yeah, Isabella convinced me." He shrugged

"She convinced you? What exactly did you talk about?" I asked

"Well, about you know who, and our trip to New York." He replied

I laughed a little.

"Well, hang tight, I'm guessing this will be one interesting trip."

* * *

**Wanna know what happens next? Read You to me are everything.**

**Please review :3**


End file.
